Ichigo Unlimited
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: When a reassignment leaves Ichigo in Metropolis for a year, he makes a few friends in the Big Leagues.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- The Justice League and all related characters are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

Prologue

KARAKURA TOWN,JAPAN(Western Tokyo)

Ichigo Kurosaki drew Zangetsu from the bandages covering his cleaver-like sword. Holding it out in front of him as a warning of sorts, he then pulled it back, and charged at the four armed monster in front of him.

The spirit about to be devoured by the Hollow dropped unceremoniously to the ground, before shrieking as she was covered in the skull-faced monster's blood, as the right arm of the beast fell to the ground,clattering onto the street.

"REEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"the four armed monster screeched, before smashing all four arms at Ichigo. Ichigo maintained a bored look on his face as Zangetsu took every single hit without moving an inch. The Hollow panted, and jumped backwards. Ichigo took the opportunity to Shunpo forward, embedding Zangetsu in the Hollow's mask. It disintegrated into fine ashes, before disappearing completely.

The girl worriedly looked up at him. To her, he seemed a monster,and judging by his apparent nonchalant murder, it was acceptable, in retrospect. "Don't worry. Soul Society's a great place. You'll like it there,"Ichigo gave his best comforting smile, as he pushed the hilt of Zangetsu into the Plus' forehead. She was shocked as a blue light appeared under her,and she slowly disappeared out of Ichigo's sight.

"Not bad, Ichigo. Although it should have only taken you one hit to kill that thing,"Renji Abarai smirked from behind the Shinigami Daiko.

"Urusai,"Ichigo scowled. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Soutaicho sent me to tell you that yer goin' on a mission to another country. Place called Metropolis in America,"

"Why am I being sent there? And why the hell does that old bastard think he can change my life around whenever he damn pleases?"Ichigo shouted.

"Geez,you whine a lot. You were assigned to a new country because there's been an outbreak in Hollow activity in the past few days. The Shinigami stationed there was murdered, so you were chosen since you were indispensable. Hollows are focusing more and more on that place for some reason,"Renji explained. "Anyway,Urahara's brats are going to take care of the Hollows for you, so don't worry about that. The Bureau of Technological Development created a mod soul with your exact personality to take your place for the next year or so,"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, but knew he had no choice in the matter. "Fine. When do I leave?"

"Right now,"Renji said, as the Senkaimon opened. Four doors, each resembling one of ancient Japanese culture opened, and Ichigo ran through the Dangai, heading towards his new home,"

METROPOLIS, DELAWARE(Two days after Ichigo's reassignment)

Ichigo sipped on his Dr. Pepper, enjoying what would probably be a very short period of relaxation,judging by the outbreak of Hollows he had faced recently. He finished it, and walked away from the park bench, ready to go back to his apartment, paid for by the Sixth Squad.

Suddenly, a 6'2 silver, robotic being punched a hole right through the building behind of him. Ichigo jumped, but kept his cool. Gripping his Shinigami Daiko badge to his chest, he felt his body be absorbed into the badge, as his Shinigami form took over.

(Author's Note- I decided to have the badge house his body,therefore erasing any need for Kon to exist. Makes it more convenient for writing purposes, and I always wondered why they didn't do that in the first place)

"You missed,Metallo,"Superman sternly quipped, standing behind the android. Metallo turned around, removing his fist, and readying another strike. Superman tilted his head to the side,effectively dodging the attack, but was caught off guard by a knee to the gut,sending him sprawling. Kal caught his composure, but his eyes widened as Metallo's chest started glowing, right as he neared the robotic human hybrid.

Superman fell to the ground, crashing through the pavement, creating a minor crater in the ground. Metallo prepared to jump to the ground, but he suddenly felt a blade slice through his robotic torso, piercing the Kryptonite heart.

"The hell?"John Corben swore, before the blade plunged out. He could have sworn he heard someone shout out an Asian-sounding phrase, before a rush of energy sent him flying into a building, and then felt a blade smack him into the ground.

"_This guy's different from Hollows. I guess I get to be a superhero around here,"_Ichigo thought dryly, before Shunpo'd to an alleyway a few blocks away.

WATCHTOWER(Two hours later)

"Almost two hours ago,Metallo was brutalized by an invisible force-"Superman began, but was interrupted by Wonder Woman.

"What are you talking about? You can see the perpetrator clearly on the screen!"Wonder Woman shot back, pointing at the screen.

"Diana's correct. Orange hair,perhaps dyed, wearing a kimono, wielding a large meat cleaver-like weapon, able to fire blue energy blasts at will,"Martian Manhunter explained.

"Are you guys seeing things?"Flash wondered,pointing it out to the two heroes.

"No, they aren't,"said a voice from behind. The voice had a golden helmet, and a similarly golden cape, with the rest of him being completely blue. His helmet held nothing except two deep eye slits that seemed to contain every secret the universe could possibly hide.

"That boy is a Shinigami,"Doctor Fate gravely commented.

**NEXT TIME ON ICHIGO UNLIMITED!**

**Doctor Fate explains Shinigami and the world they represent, before Diana attempts to meet Ichigo. Meanwhile, Sosuke Aizen harbors a plan to obtain the Ouken**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This takes place sometime in the Bleach series, before Aizen's defeat and Hueco Mundo, but Ichigo has control of his Hollow and he has a few custom made powers, one of which is borrowed from the genius writer Minielf. You will see them as the plot progresses.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"What the hell are Shinigami?"John Stewart demanded, the former marine's eyes glowing a dark shade of green. The other five heroes seemed to agree with him.

"Let me explain. Souls are expected to go to two places, Soul Society or Jigoku. This balance stayed like that for twenty-five hundred years, until monsters called Hollows started attacking souls in both realms. The souls had to defend themselves,and they created warriors called the Shinigami. The first one, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto grew in power, and eventually led an army of Shinigami, growing in power by the year. Ichigo Kurosaki is a special case. When his family was attacked by a Hollow for their high spiritual energy, a member of the Thirteenth Squad of Shinigami gave him her powers. After an ordeal involving her execution, Ichigo became allies with the Shinigami,"Doctor Fate explained.

"All right. Is this Ichigo kid a threat?"Shayera pointed out.

"To Hollows and other enemies, yes. For now, he appears to be getting used to the life in Metropolis. Wonder Woman,J'onn J'onzz, you two have the highest spiritual energy. Why don't you go find Ichigo? He would make a fine member of the League,"Dr. Fate recommended.

"Tell us more about what Ichigo helps the Shinigami with. You said that he was only an ally, not an enlisted member,"Superman queried, raising his arms in a questioning position.

"Ichigo's job is a Substitute Soul Reaper, or Shinigami Daiko. After he saved Rukia Kuchiki, the girl that gave him her powers, he went back to his hometown. Then he fought humans with special abilities referred to as Bountou, and now he is in the middle of a war against enhanced Hollow/Shinigami hybrids called Arrancar,"

"Arrancar?"Flash wondered.

"Sosuke Aizen, a former leader of a squad in the Gotei 13, or Captain, went with two other captains,Gin Ichimaru,and Kaname Tosen, to Hueco Mundo, land of the Hollows. Using a stolen invention called the Hogyoku, he created an army of Arrancar to fight for some unknown plan Aizen has,"

"So why are you here in the first place,Fate?"Shayera asked.

"To perform a spell, giving you the ability to see Shinigami, Hollows,and other spiritual beings,"Kent gravely stated.

"Animadverto entibus spiritualibus oculis tuis,"Doctor Fate chanted, and a blue light surrounded the four heroes. Superman,Green Lantern,Flash,and Hawkgirl all felt a new spiritual power fill them.

"You know have the capabilities to see spiritual beings. Goodbye," Dr. Fate concluded, as he backstepped into the per ankh symbol.

ONE HOUR LATER

METROPOLIS,DELAWARE

Ichigo Kurosaki blocked a whiplash from the mole Hollow's tail, before attacking back, and slicing off its tail. He Shunpo'd to the face of the Hollow and performed a downward strike,disintegrating the Hollow and returning its power to Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, eh? You seem pretty powerful,"complimented Wonder Woman. Ichigo was stunned when he heard her say his name.

"Um,are you talking to me?"Ichigo asked, looking around to see if there was anyone near him.

"No. We want you to join the Justice League,"Diana smirked. She couldn't wait to see this kid's reaction.

"NANI!"Ichigo shouted in shock.

"The Justice League is a group of seven beings with special skills enabling them to save those who need protection. We've been thinking about expansion for a while. You seem like a perfect candidate,"Martian Manhunter smiled earnestly.

"All right. But someone needs to protect Metropolis from the Hollows,"said Ichigo, pointing over the city.

"Don't worry, we have someone handling it,"Diana answered.

LAS NOCHES, HUECO MUNDO

"Aizen-sama, have you heard of Kurosaki Ichigo's reassignment? Now there are only the three Ryoka, as well as Urahara's band and the Vizard to protect the town,"Tosen questioned, delivering Aizen his afternoon tea.

"Yes,Kaname-kun, I know about that. But you know the Vizard are not weak, nor are Urahara's band. While they are of no consequence to me, they could defeat the Espada and their Fraccion with relative ease. Besides, Ichigo's new allies are more concerning, especially since most of them are above Captain -class, perhaps even at the Soutaicho's level,"Aizen told Tosen.

"Should we test them,Aizen-sama?"Tosen asked.

"Yes. Take Stark and Ulquiorra. They should be enough. If we are lucky, they may even kill a few of Ichigo's allies,"

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER

"All right,Ichigo. Attack me,"Diana instructed, holding up her bracelets in defense. Ichigo roared aloud, and Zangetsu plowed into Diana's bracelet, but she parried the attack, and kicked him into a wall.

"You need to put more strategy into your I were an enemy, you would be dead. Besides, I know you have a higher power, Ichigo. If we are to train you, you need to use it against us,"Wonder Woman continued, before flying at Ichigo. Using Shunpo, Ichigo blitzed twenty feet above her.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!"

A blue arc of energy pierced into Wonder Woman's skin, as she forced herself to defend, and then shoved upwards, slicing the attack in half, dispersing it harmlessly into the air. Flying at super speed, she punched Ichigo in the gut, before pile driving him into the floor.

"_All right,that's enough,"_ Ichigo groaned in his head. He held Zangetsu with one arm, before pointing it at Diana. "Bankai!"he shouted, as a blue force field of energy surrounded him. "Tensa Zangetsu,"

The changes to Ichigo were apparent, as his sword was sleek and black, and spewing out red energy. His kimono had been replaced in favor of a black jacket. A new determination filled his eyes, as him and Diana clashed.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"Ichigo roared, and this time, a red  arc of energy hit Diana. She didn't block this one, and Ichigo Shunpo'd behind her, and slashed her alongside the arm.

"Hmm," Diana smirked. "Looks like you have the talent, but-"

An explosion interrupted the duo. The Watchtower was under attack. "Damn it. Lantern and J'onn are the only others here," worried Diana. She noticed Ichigo running off.

"_Arrogant kid," _Diana dryly thought to herself, flying after him.

**NEXT TIME ON ICHIGO UNLIMITED**

**The Justice League can now see spirits. Ichigo is an official Justice Leaguer, and Aizen plans to send Stark,Ulquiorra,and Tosen to attack the Justice League. Can they defend themselves from three high Captain-class Shinigami?**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer- I do not own any characters in this fic.

Chapter 2 of Ichigo Unlimited

Diana and Ichigo rushed towards the lounge room of the Watchtower. The room was populated with magazines,pizza boxes, and the occasional bag of chips thanks to Flash. It was also the place where Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had a fight over whether to watch a new episode of Survivor or a rerun of M.A.S.H. Now,it was completely destroyed, by a new foe who's appearance sent a chill down both of their spines.

A slender, yet fairly muscular male Arrancar with a Nihilistic aura surrounding him glanced towards them. His eyes appeared to have tears of black blood dripping from them, and his pale gray skin made him reminiscent of a vampire of classic horror lore. His green eyes seemed to bore holes into both of their souls,and the Hollow hole in his throat did not help matters.

"So, this is the power level of the Justice League,"the depressing Arrancar said to the two heroes, gazing over them. "An Amazon and a Shinigami. How interesting,"the Arrancar blandly stated,reaching for his zanpakuto.

"Who do you think you are? And how did you get here in the first place?"Diana gritted her teeth. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu at the enemy.

"His name is Ulquiorra Cifer. I fought him once at Karakura Town,"Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know why he's here,though,"

"So you do remember me,"Ulquiorra mused. "Aizen-sama sent me to test your power. So let's see how skilled you trash are,"

"Enclose,Murcielago,"he said, looking down on the two as he rose into the air. His typical Arrancar attire became more free flowing, and he gained bat-wings on his sides stretching from the back of his shoulders.

Ulquiorra used Sonido,and Ichigo was thrown backwards, Tensa Zangetsu doing nothing to stop Murcielago. Diana flew towards Ulquiorra, but Murcielago slashed at her and she barely managed to block with her bracelets. Her eyes widened as she felt her bracelets start to crack, and she pulled them out almost immediately.

"Those bracelets. Were they crafted from Athena's sword, the Aegis?"Ulquiorra questioned. Diana's eyes widened. How did this stranger know so much about the Amazonian culture? She glared. No outsider should know this much naturally. She flew backwards, reaching for her lasso, and tried to ensnare Ulquiorra inside of it. Using Sonido, the fourth Espada casually teleported behind the lasso's reach, and all it snagged was the flat-screen television. Pulling the lasso back, she pulled the tiara out of her hair, and hurled it at the Nihilistic Arrancar, and actually managed to knock him back. The tiara came back to her, and she hurled it again, but this time, Ulquiorra caught it.

"Impressive workmanship. But it is not strong enough to cut through my Hierro. Now, let me show you true power,"

"Luz de la Luna,"he intoned, and immediately, five energy javelins, similar to the Green Lantern's energy constructs, rushed her. She blocked one with her bracelets,dodged two, but one dug into her stomach, but fortunately she caught it before it did any major damage. The fifth sliced off a chunk of her hair as it flew into the wall beside of her.

"That is merely an example of my power. Do you think you stand a chance against that?"Ulquiorra queried,pointing Murcielago at the ambassador member of the League. Diana prepared to charge the Arrancar oncemore, but she was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Not alone,she doesn't,"the orange-haired Shinigami Daiko smirked, as Tensa Zangetsu blitzed the fourth Espada. Ulquiorra fought off the blade with his zanpakuto, and parried every assault without any sort of passion. Wonder Woman took this opportunity to attack Ulquiorra, but the fourth Espada caught this, and promptly used Sonido to abandon the scene, leaving Wonder Woman's boot to firmly implant itself in Ichigo's face. Ichigo flew backwards, as Diana realized her mistake with wide eyes. Ulquiorra used Sonido oncemore, and traveled in front of her. An upward slash of Murcielago sent her sprawling, with blood spilling from her chest, but it wasn't a fatal wound.

Ichigo sat in a hole in a wall, panting profusely. He growled inwardly. This guy was good. His eyes widened as he realized there were three stronger than him, not to mention Aizen. He stood up, and pushed his left hand over his face,leaving a red energy as he put his Hollow mask on.

Ulquiorra sensed a sudden,almost Arrancar-like, rush of power,as Tensa Zangetsu blitzed him. This time, Ulquiorra was off guard, and a shallow cut along the top of his right arm cut into him. He managed to parry the brunt of the assault, but Ichigo wasn't finished yet. Using an even faster combination of Sonido and Shunpo, Ichigo teleported above Ulquiorra.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!"roared Ichigo. His voice sounded as if he were shouting into a fan as he used the vocal command for his signature power, but that only made him even more threatening, as the thirty-foot wide energy blast ripped into Ulquiorra, slightly searing his flesh,and shoving him back. Ichigo charged him,and sliced alongside his chest, but no matter how hard and fast he seemed to cut, Ulquiorra seemed to bear it with little to no discontent. Eventually, Ulquiorra teleported behind Ichigo.

"Here is another of my powers,"Ulquiorra gazed down at the Hollowfied Shinigami Daiko, as he pointed his finger at the ground. "Cero Oscuras,"

All the light in the room seemed to disappear as a beam of green light ripped into Ichigo, creating an explosion blanketing the whole room,and the whole floor collapsed, but thanks to Wayne Industries' excellent engineering, the structural damage was limited. However, Ichigo was heavily damaged. His Hollow mask was shattered by the attack, and his shihakusho was in tatters. Ichigo fell to one knee, and Ulquiorra decided to report back to Aizen. After all, his master had only told him to test their strength. The two heroes were threats, perhaps to Fracciones and low level Espada, but not to high level Espada like himself.

WEIGHT ROOM,WATCHTOWER

Green Lantern made sure to be aware of his surroundings. He had heard the explosion coming from inside this room, so first he checked to be positive that his ring had at least 60 percent power. He had heard sounds of a scuffle coming from a lounge room, but his ring told him their was an entity of great power in this room, so he remained.

"Yo,"said a male voice coming from the other side of the room. Stewart pointed his ring at the new foe, but the intruder held his hands up. "Hey, hey, don't point that thing at me,"he lazily remarked.

"Geez,Starrk, you're such a coward!"shouted a small girl by his side, who decided to kick him in the shin. Starrk proceeded to jump up and down on one foot,wincing.

"'The hell,Lilynette?"the apparent coward groaned. John felt a ping of annoyance hit him. These two were the invaders who had attacked the Watchtower?

A green shot of energy interrupted both of them,plowing through a wall behind the two. "That was a warning shot. I am the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, which includes this planet and all surrounding space out into the Oort cloud. I will not allow you to stay here any longer,"John Stewart ordered, his ring glowing ominously.

"Damn. This guy's who we have to fight? What a pain,"grumbled Starrk. Putting a hand on Lilynette's scalp, he released a torrent of energy. GL placed up a force field to block the energy, but he still felt the monumental power.

The energy subsided, and the brunette male's form was shown when the smoke cleared as a kneeling form,wielding two identical ornamental pistols. A vest now coated his chest, with bits of gray fur coating his body.

"Kick About,Los Lobos,"

GL fired out three shots of energy, all of which were lazily shot down by three quick shots from Starrk's left pistol. GL flew forward with almost light speed, and clocked Starrk in the gut with a large boxing glove construct. Starrk's legs landed on the wall, and he bounced off of it, and fired another shot at GL, which was counteracted by another energy shot.

"Stop kiddin' around,Starrk!"whined Lilynette from inside the gun. Starrk tiredly whacked his hand against the gun. "Ow!"

"_So that's where the kid went. Odd power,"_ GL contemplated, before creating a ball-and-chain, which swung at Starrk, who sidestepped, allowing it to crash into a weight-lifting machine frequently used by Superman. Stewart retracted the ball-and-chain in place of a humanoid figure behind Starrk, who kicked him in the back. Again, GL pulled back the construct, and formed three energy arrows, all of which were shot down with a singular blast. Starrk decided to cut loose, as fighting lazily would get him nowhere. Using Sonido, he appeared behind Stewart, who barely had any time to shield himself before Starrk used his most powerful attack yet.

"Cero Metralleta,"he said in a bored manner, as he fired out a thousand shots at speeds that John barely saw, even with his skilled eyes. GL's shield cracked almost instantly, and he was thrown against the wall. Starrk fired another shot, allowing GL to crash through the wall into the hallway. GL,dazed, got back up, and returned the favor, using all sorts of energy blasts to attack Starrk. However, thanks to Starrk's speed, he was able to dodge or deflect all of them. GL backed away,before throwing a few constructs out of sheer desperation.

Starrk finally decided to show him his ultimate power. "Los Lobos' true ability isn't the ability to fire energy shots. It's the ability to summon these,"he explained, as he summoned three blue canines,each apparently composed out of the same energy as his bullets.

"Yes! Finally! Let's kick this weak moron's ass!"Lilynette urged, but Starrk casually smacked the gun again. "You bastard!"

The wolves rushed Stewart,and they all erupted against John Stewart's force field, shattering it and destroying the wall behind of him,and sending him flying. John caught himself in mid air, and flew at Starrk, holding his hand against his ring arm and firing downward,allowing hundreds of energy disks to pepper the Primera Espada, but Starrk didn't seem to be taking any damage whatsoever. GL watched in horror as Starrk pointed his gun upwards, and restated his attack.

"Cero Metralleta,"

The thousand energy blasts pelted Stewart, who tried shoving them down with a force field, but only got about one hundred before his shield gave out, and he finally collapsed to the ground.

"Finally. Now, I can go make my report to Aizen-sama,"Starrk sighed,releasing Lilynette to her humanoid form. However,he didn't expect a boot to the rear end.

"Asshole! That's for smacking me!"Lilynette snapped irritably,leaving Starrk to wonder just for a minute why he didn't just leave himself as a singular being. Just a minute,however.

WATCHTOWER CAFETERIA

The Martian Manhunter,sole survivor of the Green Martian race, stood against a dark skinned male with a pair of clear goggles on his face. His white uniform, a rather straightforward outfit, shielded most of his body, and his orange scarves tilted to the left of his body.

The intruder walked towards the Martian,sword sheathed. "My name is Kaname Tosen,"the white-clothed male stated in a demanding yet protective voice.

"J'onn J'onzz,"the hero replied. He readied for combat, prepared to defend the Watchtower from the attacking Tosen.

"Let us begin,"Kaname announced, unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Cry,Suzumushi,"Tosen began. The minute he activated the voice command, a deathly screech filled the surrounding area. J'onn collapsed to his knees the moment he heard the cry of Suzumushi(Pun intended. :) )

"So, you aren't unconscious yet? Hmm. We shall have to change that. Hado 32-Oukasen!"Tosen exclaimed, and a yellow arc of energy zapped into the Martian,sending his form sprawling. Tosen prepared another attack until he noticed something. The Martian Manhunter he had hit was fading into thin air.

"Nani?"Tosen gulped, before he felt a fist blow into his face from the side. Martian Manhunter stood over Kaname's fallen body.

"Your ability was impressive. Suzumushi,correct? However, it did not harm me like you intended. Your ability was clearly intended with the human mind in plan. Care to try something else?"J'onn explained, before finishing with a question, folding his arms in irritation. Tosen got up and Shunpo'd ten feet in front of the hero.

"Suzumushi Nishiki:Benihikou," Tosen said, flying into the air. J'onn narrowed his eyes in preparation, ready to fight back at a moment's notice. Suzumushi vibrated momentarily, and then Kaname swung it in an arc. A trail of light covered the aforementioned arc, and the half-circle formed a barrage of knives, which Martian Manhunter found himself facing dead on.

However,Tosen did not know anything about the Martian. J'onn simply sighed as he would when Flash and Hawkgirl were arguing about trivial matters, and phased his body so Benihikou missed him entirely.

"Another one of my abilities. Intangibility,"smugly commented the Martian. J'onn was a humble person, but even he had his moments.

Tosen smirked inwardly. He still had his final trick. If his Shikai wouldn't work on Martian Manhunter, he'd just have to step it up a notch.

"Bankai! Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi,"Tosen chanted, gripping the ring on Suzumushi's tear-drop shaped hole. The ring grew around Tosen,and eventually covered the entire cafeteria. Manhunter readied his fists, but noticed something rather horrifying in this new environment. He could not feel, hear, see,or smell anything whatsoever.

"_So this is the power of these invaders. If this is how strong they are, I worry for the others' safety," _J'onn thought to himself. He frowned. Narrowing in on Tosen's mind, he noticed him about to assault him with Suzumushi, but he sidestepped,and Tosen stumbled forward. He grabbed Tosen's outstretched arm, and flung him to the other side of the room. Tosen lost control of his Bankai, and it started fizzling.

"_Impossible! How is this one so strong? The other two defeated their opponents with relative ease? How is this person so strong?"_ Tosen panicked.

"Perhaps it is because I am the strongest of the Justice League. And the fact that you are much weaker than your compatriots, which is why you have been requesting for your master to give you Arrancar powers,"J'onn bluntly replied.

"You're a telepath!"Tosen gasped, repealing his Bankai. _"Dammit,how do I deal with this?"_ he thought to himself worriedly. He decided to try Kido.

"Bakudo Thirty- Shitotsu Sansen!"Tosen shouted,forming a triangle in the air with his finger. Three sticks of energy pierced into Manhunter without warning, forcing him to be pinned to the wall. J'onn desperately tried to escape, but somehow the Bakudo blocked his intangibility.

"Hado Eighty-Eight- Hiryugekizokushintenraiho,"Tosen roared, finishing off his spiritual pressure with one of the most powerful Hado spells in existence. Martian Manhunter was flung through three walls with the sheer force of the electricity coming from Tosen's hand. Tosen collapsed to the ground as the Bakudo faded. He opened a Garganta, knowing he would lose, especially with his depleted reiatsu.

FOUR HOURS LATER

WATCHTOWER INFIRMARY

"Are they going to be alright,doctor?"Shayera worried. She had been with Flash on a mission to stop the Rogues in Central City during the invasion,and Superman had been trying to stop Intergang from claiming a new LexCorp prototype.

"J'onn's healing quickly. GL just needs a bit of recuperation. Ichigo needs to rebuild his spiritual energy, which Doctor Fate's agreed to help us with, and Diana just needs some bandages,"Doctor Mid Nite answered. A former hero, Doctor Mid Nite agreed to help the League out with healing just in case they were injured on the job. Wayne Industries paid him plentifully so he could afford to live with his family with cases only once or twice a month.

"Thank you,doctor,"Shayera smiled gratefully, walking over to John Stewart.

"No problem,"Pieter Cross replied, walking over to check on Diana, giving the two some space.

"Hey-"Stewart began, but was interrupted by a slap.

"You dumbass. You had me worried,"scowled Shayera.

"Glad to know you worry,"GL chuckled.

**NEXT TIME ON ICHIGO UNLIMITED**

**Ichigo and Diana commence their own styles of training in order to defeat the Arrancar, while Soul Society order the Visored to go to the Justice League. What for? Find out next time on Ichigo Unlimited.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Huh. That was a pretty lackluster ending, and I probably should have had the Ichigo/Diana vs Ulquiorra fight last. Oops. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own neither Bleach or Justice League. By the way, Mate means wait in Japanese. And yes,Diana's exile was temporary in my universe.

Chapter 3

Ichigo stared up at the curves in the ceiling as he lay on his bed in Metropolis. It was a rather nice apartment in a four star hotel. Byakuya had been nice enough to pay for it,and there hadn't been a Hollow in the city for the past four hours. He was rather confused at how Soul Society thought there was an abundance here.

But, as Murphy's Law would have it, Ichigo felt the reiatsu of a Garganta opening in the city about a few blocks away. Gritting his teeth, he cursed his luck, and pulled his Shinigami Daiko badge off of his nightstand. His spiritual form left out of the window, with his body locked away in the badge.

The first Hollow he came across was a winged one, with turquoise scales, and piercing black eyes, with talons that were made of a pulsating crimson energy. It was interrupted from feasting on a poor Whole when Ichigo slammed Zangetsu into its back. The Hollow screeched, before turning around, and swiping at Ichigo, its talons raking across his meat-cleaver like zanpakuto.

Ichigo finally parried a blow and performed an upward strike on the chest, before he pierced Zangetsu into its mask. He repeated this procedure with several more Hollows. He then gazed up at his final threat.

A Gillian-class Hollow, aka a Menos Grande. It was a tall,cloaked figure, of around one hundred feet. It seemed to gaze around aimlessly, before it noticed Ichigo. The Shinigami Daiko had to Shunpo out of the way when the Menos swiped its mighty hand down at him. Ichigo took to the sky above the Menos Grande, and used a final attack.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!" he roared, and a blue arc of light fired at the Gillian's face,pounding into it mercilessly. The Menos writhed in a death seizure, before its mask cracked, leaving nothing as it faded into ashes,its ashes returning to Hueco Mundo and becoming reishi.

"Impressive, Kurosaki-san,"came a familiar cheerful voice. Ichigo gritted his teeth for the second time in a hour, as he turned around,hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. When he saw the new individual, he grimaced.

Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the Twelfth Squad, but now a mere owner of a small candy shop in Karakura Town. Also the man who helped Ichigo become strong as he was now. Not to mention a complete sadistic bastard.

"What do you want,Hats and Clogs?,"Ichigo warily asked, having an inkling it would be bad for him no matter what it was.

"Oh,nothing,"Urahara snickered, waving his fan in front of his face. Ichigo fumed, wondering if it was worth it to punch the owner of the Urahara Shoten in the face.

"You asshole! Then why the hell did you come all the way over here?"

"If you're going to be so pushy, then I guess I have to tell you,"Urahara pouted. "I did some more research into the threats you'll be facing. Seeing their power made me decided to come over to train you oncemore,"

"I thought you said there was nothing else you could teach me?"Ichigo pointed out.

"That wasn't entirely true. You see, you can still unlock your Bankai to its true potential. Not to mention, we have to train you to master your Hollow powers,"Urahara explained.

"Where are we training?"Ichigo asked, returning Zangetsu to its bandages.

"The Justice League Watchtower,"Kisuke smiled. "Beam us up,Superman!"he jovially shouted, putting his index finger to his ear.

"Wha-"Ichigo began, but before he could add the final letter, he found himself in the appropriately named Danger Room. A portion of the Watchtower which could create hard light holographic images that could replicate powers and skills of opponents and test them against a certain person.

"While you were recovering in Metropolis,I decided to meet your Justice League. Guess what,the Urahara Shop and I are honorary members of the Justice League now!"Urahara happily explained, to which Ichigo responded with a punch to the man's face.

"All right, you'll be fighting constructs of Ishida-san,Sado-san,and Renji-san,"Urahara began, his tone becoming grave as he nursed the soon to be bruise on his right cheek. Superman activated the Danger Room from above, and Ichigo saw his three opponents. Yasutora Sado,Uryu Ishida,and Renji Abarai. All Lieutenant/Captain class fighters in their own rank, who could easily hold their own against his Shikai.

"Alright,"Ichigo nodded, pulling out his zanpakuto to prepare for Bankai. But Urahara stopped him from activating it.

"Without your Bankai or Hollow powers,"Kisuke gazed down on him without pity, his normal cheerful tone now completely gone. Kisuke Shunpo'd away, and Ichigo narrowly blocked a strike from Chad's arm. Ichigo Shunpo'd behind Chad, and tried slicing him, but before the blade hit him, he was blitzed by Renji, who managed to pave the way so Chad could kick him in the gut. Ichigo flew backwards, hitting the side of the wall.

Uryu attacked now, using Ginrei Kojaku. Pointing it at Ichigo, he barely had time to dodge the blue arrows before Renji attacked him from above.

"Howl,Zabimaru!"Renji shouted, his elongating blade hitting Ichigo in the chest. Chad followed suit, with El Directo hitting Ichigo in the back. Uryu finished him, flying to the air and using his quickest attack.

"Licht Regen,"

Twelve hundred arrows originating from Ginrei Kojaku ripped into Ichigo in the span of a second, tearing his shihakusho to shreds. Ichigo fell on the ground in a slump,panting and sweating profusely. The three constructs weren't giving up, so he manually called on Zangetsu.

"_Hey,you old bastard,I need more power!" _Ichigo begged his zanpakuto spirit.

"_I cannot give it to you just yet. You have to defeat these three first,then I shall reward you with strength and power," _Zangetsu replied, before fading away, leaving Ichigo conscious in the real world.

"_Heh heh heh, King, you're getting your ass kicked!"his Hollow snickered. _

"Urusai, you albino bastard,"growled Ichigo. He decided to try and step up his game. Thinking, he decided that Uryu was probably the biggest thread, having the ability to attack him from a far. Using Shunpo, he attacked Ishida, who blocked his blows with Seele Schneider. Ishida fired at him with Ginrei Kojaku, but Ichigo smirked, blocking each attack with his zanpakuto. Finally he caught up to Ishida, and grabbed his face before flinging him into the sky, and slicing him on the chest, and then through the heart, eliminating him. Uryu's hologram faded, and Ichigo was left with Yasutora Sado and Renji Abarai to face.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"Renji shouted, and his Bankai become an enormous bony snake skeleton, surrounding Renji's body. At the end was the mouth, which Ichigo happened to notice charging at him. Ichigo charged his reiatsu, took a deep breath, and then he fired.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"he shouted, and a thirty-foot wide beam of energy ripped at Hihio Zabimaru. Smirking, Ichigo Shunpo'd over to Renji, and prepared to decapitate the clone of his friend. However, Chad ruined that plan.

"El Directo,"Chad intoned. The upper part of his right arm expanded, and emitted a blue reiatsu, before his fist was charged, and he decked Ichigo in the stomach, before releasing the explosion. Ichigo hacked up blood while he was thrown into the wall again. Hihio Zabimaru followed him, and this time, Ichigo stood no chance.

Hihio Zabimaru bit into Ichigo, who was then thrown into a wall. Chad and Renji continued the pummeling of the Shinigami Daiko, who could barely defend himself.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"Shayera asked worriedly,the Thanagarian staring down at the battle, reminded of the practices of training and education on her home planet.

"Urahara said to trust him. If things get bad, we'll intervene. For now, Ichigo still stands a bit of a chance,"Superman said, folding his arms while he looked down at the battle.

Ichigo blocked a shot of reiatsu focused into an energy beam from Chad, before striking Hihio Zabimaru to the ground. Blood dripped from him all over.

"I have to get stronger. I have to protect my nakama!"he shouted, his spiritual energy renewing, and his power increasing. Sheer willpower pushed him forward, and he parried Renji's attacks with relative ease. He roared as he fired a Getsuga Tenshou without even having to activate the voice command. Four of the energy arcs were hurled at the duo he faced. All three of them were in very bad shape. Ichigo noticed Chad using his arm to prepare an energy assault. He ducked before he sliced his zanpakuto upward in an arc fashion.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!"he roared, and Chad's body was torn apart by the point blank energy assault. He was still standing, but with third degree burns. Ichigo finally sliced Sado's throat,finishing the hologram.

Ichigo faced Renji, the holographic version of the Sixth Squad Lieutenant bruised and bleeding, but not as much as the Shinigami Daiko. The Lieutenant charged Ichigo, Hihio Zabimaru following suit. Ichigo used a downward swipe and sliced the Bankai in half, using a Getsuga Tenshou to assist. Renji was downgraded to his Shikai, and the two charged each other, with Ichigo taking a lead.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"he shouted, and Renji was sent flying backwards even after using Zabimaru to block the attack. Renji was then caught off guard when Ichigo sliced him in the gut, before his chest in an upward manner, and then decapitation. Ichigo fell to his knees,pleased about winning new power.

"_Ichigo, your powers have been increased by forty percent. However you are barely a quarter of your way to reaching your full power. You shall have to train more. For now, I shall teach you a new ability. Here is how you perform it. Point me forward,"_

Ichigo followed Zangetsu's instructions and pointed it forward,awaiting further commands.

"_Focus your reiatsu into the the edge of my blade,"_

Ichigo's reiatsu poured into Zangetsu's Shikai state, as the tip of the meat cleaver-like blade glowed. _"Now,say it with me,Ichigo. Onryuha!"_

Energy released itself from Zangetsu, and formed into a skull, which proceeded to bite down at thin air, before detonating.

"What was that?"Ichigo asked his zanpakuto spirit.

"_Your zanpakuto has been affected by the forces of Hell. They seem to favor you. In fact, they have granted you a new form with additional power. You are not ready for it yet,though. So you shall have to settle for that attack,"_

"I'm happy with that. So,what does it do besides bite down on the spiritual energy?"

"_It drains an opponent's reiatsu. However, it can be broken by a stronger opponent. I would recommend using it in your Bankai rather than your Shikai. Now, I have to leave. Your Hollow will be training your Hollow powers for the next few days,"_

"Mate,Zangetsu!"Ichigo shouted. But it was too late, and Zangetsu was replaced by Shirosaki Ogihci.

"_Hey,King, looks like it's just you and me for the next few days,eh?"_Shiro smirked,cackling insanely.

"Get out of my head, you bastard!"Ichigo shouted.

"If you say so,Kurosaki-san!"Urahara smiled,reentering the battlefield,carrying a familiar object. The Tenshintai,a doll that could materialize a zanpakuto spirit for Bankai training.

"But I've already unlocked my Bankai. Why do I need to use the Tenshintai again?"Ichigo asked.

"You need to summon your Hollow for training,"Urahara explained. Ichigo put his hand on the Tenshintai, and summoned Shirosaki Ogihci, Ichigo's inner Hollow who had always been a thorn in his side, but a valuable asset anyway. Shirosaki was a complete clone

"'Bout time,"he cackled, stretching his arms and legs. "Well,King, I guess I got no choice but ta fight you, so here we go!"he said.

THEMYSCIRA

Diana swooped down from the quiet,blue skies above her home island. She proudly gazed around her homeland, watching as Artemis trained three young Amazons in the art of combat, while smoke came from Pallas' blacksmith yards. She shook her head. She wasn't here for pleasantries. She was here to visit her mother.

Uneasily knocking on the door, Diana entered the throne room, worried of what her mother would think of her,especially after the debacle with the rogue sorcerer Felix Faust that led to her temporary exile. Hippolyta herself had forgiven Diana, but the rest of the Amazons,Artemis especially, hadn't.

"Mother?"Diana called out into the spacious area.

"Hello,Diana," Hippolyta gave an encouraging smile as she gazed down at her daughter from her throne. She stood up to great her properly.

"Mother, I have come to request the armor,"Diana said, skipping any formalities they might have had. Hippolyta frowned, but sighed. She knew Diana would want it someday.

"Follow me,"Hippolyta instructed.

Hippolyta placed her hand against a stone next to her throne, which opened a stairway almost ten feet in front of the duo. The Queen and hero walked down the stairs, and Diana had to avert her eyes from the glare of the shining armor.

"Behold. Hephaestus' master invention, the Amazonian Eagle,"Hippolyta stared at it, while Diana just stood there,awestruck by the sheer magnificence of the golden plate. She then walked up and slid her fingers along the razor edged wings on the armor. An Amazonian scarf was draped along the neckline, with a scabbard for her sword on the right side. Her bracelets were apparently not needed, having been replaced by the armor which covered her body. However, it appeared that the armor still wore the bracelets. Boots with intricate golden symbols, likely inspired by Hephaestus' hobby of reading Shakespeare.

"Your bracelets, in case you are wondering, have their power enhanced by twenty in this form. You have the ability to summon any of our weapons, only enhanced with the power of the gods. An axe, a hammer, a crossbow, but I, personally, believe the greatest factor of this suit, is the blade,"

Hippolyta pulled the blade out of its scabbard, and swung it at a row of practice dummies. Diana tried to understand what her mother was doing, but then she saw what the blade had done. The entire row of dummies collapsed in two,even with the armor they wore.

"Now imagine what that would do to a Hollow!"Hippolyta smirked.

"How do you know about Hollows?"Diana blurted out. She had thought the existence of Hollows was a secret from humans. Granted,Amazons weren't exactly normal humans, but still!

"We Amazons used to be at war with the Shinigami. Both sides lost a lot of fighters. But back then, we had better blacksmiths. Each one of us wielded an armor as strong as yours. Unfortunately, we lost the technique, and over time, we all just adapted. I have fought a lot of Hollows in my lifetime. However, as compensation for our losses in the Shinigami-Amazonian war, we now have Shinigami circling our island, making sure no Hollows enter Themyscira,"

"However, since that Ichigo man has entered your life, I have feared Hollows may attack you more often. Also, you may need to get stronger. The scribes and prophets told about ten powerful warriors serving under a man with dreams of becoming a god. You are nowhere near the level of these fighters. That is primarily why I give you this ability. You should be closer to their level than ever. Now, why don't you join me for a meal?"

"Gladly,mother,"

**NEXT TIME ON ICHIGO UNLIMITED:**

**After training with his Hollow, Ichigo is stronger than ever. However,this doesn't stop Mongul from kidnapping him, Superman,and the Martian Manhunter. How will they escape? Find out next time on Ichigo Unlimited!**

**Author's Notes.**

**So,I might be starting a side story about the Shinigami once I introduce them into the story. What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or DC Comics. I do own Ulrath, but not the Gordanian race itself.

Urusai- Shut up.

Teme- Bastard

Taicho- Captain

Fukutaicho- Lieutenant/Vice Captain,whichever you prefer.

Chapter 4

**WATCHTOWER DANGER ROOM**

Ichigo had been training with his Inner Hollow in the Danger Room for thirteen hours straight. The two combatants used every trick up their arsenal in order to overcome the other. Sadly, Ichigo was not doing very well, much to the displeasure of Urahara and his teammates.

Ichigo plunged Zangetsu into Ogichi, who parried it to the side, before slicing Ichigo on his back. Gritting his teeth in pain, he stumbled, before using Shunpo to attempt to harm Ogihci, but his inner Hollow snickered, before his white blade swung around by the chain, bypassing Ichigo's blade, and cutting him along the stomach. Then, he finished Ichigo with a foot imbedded in the Shinigami Daiko's face.

"What's the matter,Kingy? Losing your touch?"Ogihci snickered, before using Sonido to appear where Ichigo had landed in the wall. Ichigo coughed up blood, before giving the Hollow a glare of increased malice.

"You wish,teme. Getsuga...Tenshou!"he roared, and Ogihci was caught off guard, and was actually sent backwards. Landing on his rear, he scratched his head in surprise, before smirking.

"Not bad. Lemme try. Getsuga Tenshou!" the Hollow shouted,his voice reverberating as if he were speaking into a fan. Ichigo pointed Tensa Zangetsu at the energy assault, before he shouted out "Onryuha!"

The energy skull ate into the energy blast, before spitting it out at his Hollow. Ogihci parried the leftover energy before giving a proud yet condescending smile to his host body. "Heh. You're getting better at that, Ichigo-teme,"

Ogihci and Ichigo used their respective Flash Steps in order to meet in a melee standoff once more, but their fight was interrupted by a sudden crash in the side of the orbiting space station. The spiritual entities glanced at the area in which the sound was coming from, but they were met by a surprise. Said surprise was the sound of two Justice Leaguers trying to defend against two intruders.

Hawkgirl let out a proud and fierce warrior's cry, honoring her Thanagarian heritage, smacking against one of the intruders, named Rip Roar. The four armed intruder parried her Nth metal mace with a casual strike of his spiked club, before casually launching a two armed beatdown into her chest. He finished her with a final whack of his club.

Flash attempted to blitz the second opponent, a large, brutish female figure with yellow skin and purple clothing, but the woman was more well trained than the speedster, and she stopped his assault with a backhand, but Flash ducked faster than the fighter's eyes could perceive,and he came up with a butterfly kick. While he performed this assault, the woman grabbed his back, before hurling him at the wall, leaving him in a sprawling position. Flash continued this, much to the aggression of the fighter, who finally hurled him through a wall, right as Superman,Urahara,Ichigo,Ogihci,and Martian Manhunter came in.

Superman flew up to Mongal, and met her in combat, while Ogihci returned to Ichigo's body. Putting on his Vizard mask, he brutally ripped into Rip Roar, the end result slicing off two of his arms, and leaving deep indentations on his torso. However, Rip Roar smiled, before choking out "Diversion,"

Ichigo,Superman,and Martian Manhunter were all caught by surprise, and all five of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Urahara sighed. "Ma,ma, why does this always happen to me?"he whined, as he went off to get his employees,as well as the three other Justice Leaguers who weren't on duty at the time.

**MYSTERIOUS LOCATION IN UNKNOWN GALAXY**

Ichigo,Kal,and J'onn were shocked to find themselves in a jail cell, imprisoned within a solid cube of energy suspended over an industrial region approximately twenty meters below.

"Where the hell are we?"Ichigo blurted out,reaching for Tensa Zangetsu.

"Don't bother with that,cutie. You have bigger problems than that, human,"smirked a dark-haired yellow skinned female in the cage with the three heroes.

"Who are you?"demanded Superman.

"Komand'r, former princess of the planet Tamaran. But you may call me Blackfire. Long story short, I'm the product of Gordanian experimentation,and I was kidnapped by Mongul to compete in his tournament,"the dark-skinned woman, now christened as Blackfire, responded.

"Tournament?"wondered Ichigo.

"The best fighters from each part of the galaxy, kickin' each other's asses until there's only one left. The winner gets to go home. The losers either die or stay here. Trust me, the last one's probably worse than death,"Komand'r sighed, glancing down at approximately twenty prisoners in shackles lining up for their daily third meal.

"_**Attention all fighters, it is time for the tournament! Get ready to beat,pummel,and murder for the prize of your freedom! Get your asses down to the pavilion right away!"**_

"Geez, that bulky bastard's voice always grates on the nerves. Ah well, we'll be fighting each other to the death soon enough. Nice meeting you,"Blackfire finished, before the cell dissipated, and the four contestants flew towards the aforementioned pavilion, but what they saw surprised them.

A two hundred foot wide area, stained with blood of all colors, flesh, weapons from deceased users, and decaying buildings met their eyes. Clearly countless opponents had fought each other to the bloody,merciless end in this area. The three certainly hoped that wouldn't be them any time soon,"

"_**The first match is as follows! Rip Roar from Apokolips, the savage club-wielding four armed brute, vs Strata, a rock being from the planet Dryad!"**_

The two entities walked towards each other. Rip Roar now brandished four clubs on each of his four hands, while Strata cracked his mighty knuckles. However, the rock being knew this was his last day of living. He may as well make it count.

Strata roared, before jumping into the air, and launching an axe-handle strike, but Rip Roar sidestepped, and he only created another crater in the battlefield. Rip Roar brought all four of his clubs down on Strata's back. Strata's back erupted with pink blood, before Rip Roar kicked him through a broken pillar. Strata lay on the ground, his body slowly draining of all blood.

"_**Someone get that scum in the trash,will ya? Now wasn't that a hell of a fight? Let's hope the next victims are as skilled,"**_

"That was awful!"Ichigo shouted out, gazing over the carcass, and struggled with all of his self-control not to vomit. He had seen bad things. Hell, he had almost died fighting Sosuke Aizen with Renji Abarai at the Sokyoku Hill. He had saved a small boy trapped in the body of a parrot by a demented Hollow. He once even had to save Orihime Inoue from her own brother trapped as a Hollow. Those were all examples of spiritual beings being injured, or harmed, or threatened. This was a flesh and blood(or rock and blood) being that had just been murdered in minutes.

He knew things like this happened, but since Karakura Town was a small town, it usually didn't happen around him, and he could only hear groundless rumors.

Kal and J'onn had similar reactions to the Shinigami Daiko, Kal almost punching the wall in frustration.

"Easy, boys. Stuff like that happens in War World. You just have to suck it up and live with it," Komand'r sighed, gazing over at the monitor.

"_**The next fight is Mongal, my wonderful sister and winner of three War World Tournaments, against the axe-wielding Gordanian himself,Ulrath!"**_

The audience reacted with boredom, apparently already knowing the outcome. They watched the female bodybuilder walk into the ring, with a lime green, obese, eight foot monster wielding two enormous axes as long as he was on the other edge.

Ulrath let out a combination of a belch and a war cry, before charging on his two small legs. Mongal almost laughed, before kicking Ulrath in the face. Ulrath attempted to strike her, but Mongal sidestepped and kicked his hand hard enough to shatter the Gordanian's bone,before finishing him with a precise strike to the jaw. She stomped on his skull as if it were a mere bug disgracing her feet.

"_**These curbstomp battles are getting to be a pain,aren't they,folks? But don't worry, we have a true feast for your eyes today! In order to make this happen,we're modifying the cameras to be able to pick this fighter's energy up! He's a sneaky bastard, this one! Ichigo Kurosaki, one of Earth's strongest fighters, versus Draaga, the champion of last year's War World tournament!"**_

"Guess I'm up,"Ichigo sighed, unsheathing Zangetsu. Using,Shunpo, he arrived at the battleground. He lay his eyes upon Draaga. A nine foot tall ogre-like being, with unsymmetrical teeth, and wielding two electric axes. Golden armor with black spots and dents covered him, and Ichigo could only presume it was due to countless fights in the tournament.

Draaga brought the first strike, and Ichigo raised Zangetsu in defense. Draaga brought both of his axes down at the same time, reminding Ichigo of his fight against Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. Ichigo sidestepped the brute's axes, but the champion had more skill than that, and he struck Zangetsu,forcing Ichigo backwards. Ichigo caught his feet on a not-quite destroyed wall,and regained his footing. Deciding to give his audience a show of sorts, he held his zanpakuto in front of him. Blue energy exploded around him, swirling as if it were a cyclone around the orange haired hybrid.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu,"

The blue cyclone morphed into the color red, before Draaga was caught off guard, as was the crowd, who were eagerly anticipating this new power they were seeing before their very eyes or other sensory organs.

Draaga and Ichigo collided in battle,Ichigo easily showing stronger and greater abilities than that of the brute, who mindlessly swung his axes. Ichigo finally decided to stop the endless parrying and he took to the sky.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!"

The red slice of energy tore into the rock-like brutish fighter,and Draaga was flung backwards. Ichigo landed on the ground, as Draaga was passed out on one of the piles of rubble far away.

"**Hey,hey,folks,looks like our Earthling can bite! He beat Draaga! How 'bout that?"**

"Urusai, teme! What the hell are you doing this for? Why does this need to happen?"Ichigo roared. Still in Bankai, who charged towards the announcer, a pink and cream colored being wearing purple clothing. His name was Mongul.

"Hehehe, we got a real do-gooder on our hands, don't we? Well, tell ya what, kid, if you think you can beat me, you can leave this tournament and take three people with you,"Mongul smirked, standing up, and cracking his mighty knuckles.

Mongul jumped from his platform above the pavilion, and leaped down towards Ichigo, who jumped backwards. However, he still felt the brunt of the attack, as Mongul created a ten-foot crater, and sent debris hurling towards the Shinigami Daiko. Ichigo shielded himself by using Tensa Zangetsu to slice the debris to prevent bodily harm to himself.

Ichigo then performed a Flash Step, and struck Mongul right in the arm. Mongul snickered, before decking Ichigo with a left hook. Suddenly, a fist blitzed him from the side, as Superman and Martian Manhunter entered the fray. Mongul clapped his hands, and sent the Kryptonian and Green Martian sprawling, but Ichigo was ready with another attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The red energy plowed towards the purple tyrant, but Mongul merely waved it aside, letting it crash into a broken wall, before running towards Ichigo.

"Shit,"Ichigo swore, before using Shunpo to avoid Mongul's brutish tactics. Martian Manhunter attacked from the side, kicking Mongul in the gut, sending him backwards, and Ichigo took the opportunity to flash step behind the purple being, and fired an incantation-less Getsuga Tenshou aimed right at his eyes. Mongul faceplanted towards the ground, his face burned horribly.

"You fucking scum! I'll have your beaten bodies laid out as examples for all!"Mongul gloated, before punching Ichigo in the face, sending the strawberry substitute flying. Martian Manhunter and Superman engaged him in combat, keeping him at bay with melee combat. J'onn turned his hands into a diamond hard substance, and turned parts of his body intangible to block blows, while Superman simply used his speed and strength to absorb and redirect the blows.

Mongul was being shoved back by the two Justice Leaguers. Ichigo watched from a distance respectfully.

"_These guys could probably beat Captains! I couldn't even scratch that purple bastard, but these guys are stronger than him!" _Ichigo thought to himself.

"_Your final level of strength is far stronger than either of their current power levels, Ichigo_," Zangetsu politely informed him. _"When you return to Earth, we must train further. Ogihci has a few new powers to show you._

"_Heh heh, that's right,Kingy! When we get through with ya, this Barney reject will be easy as hell!" _Ogihci snickered.

"Fucking perfect,"sighed Ichigo.

Superman finally dropped Mongul with a heavy punch to the jaw. Mongul clutched his jaw as he stood up. "Fine! Figure out who you're taking,and get the hell off my ship!"

"Komand'r, you want to get outta this hellhole?"Ichigo asked, finally getting up.

"What do you think?"Blackfire glared, as she flew over to the orange-haired delinquent, and the four entered the teleporter,leaving War World behind.

**SOUL SOCIETY**

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Gotei 13, had been serving as a Shinigami for eleven millennia. He currently had nine other captains serving for thirteen squads,as three had recently betrayed Soul Society, leaving the Seireitei,the area in which Shinigami resided within,devastated, yet not beyond repair.

"I would like to inform all of you of a recent fact discovered by our spy within Hueco Mundo. Sosuke Aizen, the former captain of Squad Five that betrayed Soul Society with two other Captains has built his army of Arrancars, each of Lieutenant class or higher. He has seventy of these beings,and is sending a small army to invade Metropolis, where we stationed our Shinigami Daiko. He is also sending another small army to Karakura Town,"Yamamoto informed the nine captains.

This, as expected, got a combined chorus of horror, delight,or indifference. "What are our orders,Yamamoto-soutaicho?"Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad Four, in charge of healing and janitorial duties, questioned.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho,Komamura-taicho,Iba-fukutaicho, and Rukia Kuchiki shall go to Karakura Town, the centerfield of reiatsu in the human world. Given the number of Captain-class individuals residing there, it should be more than enough. Meanwhile, Kenpachi-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Third Seat Madarame, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa, and Abarai-fukutaicho will go to Metropolis,America, to assist Kurosaki, and it is a possibility that the superpowered beings Kurosaki has met may be able to assist him.

**HUECO MUNDO**

Gin Ichimaru stood in front of Coyote Starrk, Nnoitra Gilga,and Zommari LeRoux, each with their respective Fraccion, ready to head the invasion force into Metropolis. Next to him was Kaname Tosen, leading Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and the Primera Espada themselves, also with their Fraccion,prepared to raze Karakura Town.

"Please, go forth,"instructed Aizen. Testing the power of his opponents, as well as giving his soldiers time to test their own power, was always a worthy cause.

Gin and Kaname both opened a Garganta ,and led their troops into their respective cities.

**NEXT TIME ON ICHIGO UNLIMITED**

**Ichigo,the Justice League, and the five Shinigami sent to assist him each defend Metropolis from the invading Arrancars, while Karakura's spiritually aware civilians defend themselves.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey,I need ideas for Ashido Kano's Shikai, and Nozomi Kugo's Bankai. On a side note, I'm terribly sorry I wasted your time with this filler chapter, and I will strive to give the Justice League more character development.**


End file.
